


Lonely Without you

by Nny11



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 2nd Chapter is Crack and a Modern AU, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Glitra Week 2019, no editing we die like meh, post redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Ch 1: Glimmer struggles to get a good night's rest while Catra's away.Ch 2: Inviting Angella to board game night was not, in retrospect, a great idea.





	1. When It's Cold Outside, Am I Here in Vain?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't decide which prompt but the first attempt came out pure crack fic, you get both. The heartfelt one is chapter 1, the silly one is chapter 2. Enjoy y'all.

Glimmer rolled onto her back, flopped back onto her side, and with a huff threw herself onto her stomach. After stewing for another minute she chuckled weakly.

When they’d first started sharing a bed, Glimmer had hated it. She couldn’t get used to a second body next to hers. Catra’s hair and tail were always at just the wrong angle to make her sneeze. Catra’s claws digging into the mattress with a ripping sound or sometimes kneading into her arm a hair too hard for comfort. It was hard to sleep with Catra curled up into a ball pressed on top of her shoulder or stomach. Warm puffs of air hitting exposed skin was enough to drive her up a wall.

Perhaps ironically the nightmares that plagued Catra had never bothered Glimmer. Waking to help calm the thrashing, or if it was bad enough, just getting up to get water was fine. Seeing Catra’s glassy eyes staring far past the castle walls was beyond  **not fine** . But she didn’t mind or care when a bad night kept them up.

It was regular, plain, boring old nights that had kept Glimmer awake. So with the first long trip where they’d be separated Glimmer had been looking forward to sprawling out.

Before Catra had left she’d said, “Well, at least you’ll get some good sleep for once.”

Glimmer had laughed at the time. “Good night’s sleep? Never heard of her!”

They both teased and joked and laughed to cover up the nerves. First Ones ruins were dangerous after all, but the tech was invaluable. So she smiled and waved goodbye, and made sure to get a kiss before Catra had left for three weeks on her expedition.

Alone in their shared bed felt like the worst place on the planet.

Turning over expecting to see Catra, waking up and panicking from not hearing breathing, going to sleep exhausted and briefly wondering where her wife was...Glimmer hated it. She hated it more than she realized she would. Tossing and turning all night in a desperate bid to convince her brain the heat from the pillow was from Catra was cold comfort.

Just thinking about it made her so, just so...Glimmer growled as she shuffled around to sit up. She was not going to cry like a child because her wife was fulfilling the orders  **she’d given out.** A few tears escaped regardless and Glimmer sniffled.  _ This is pathetic. _ That was the thought that wouldn’t go away.  _ This is pathetic, and so are you. _ She was an adult now right? Why was this so hard?

“Whoa! Hey, hey, Glimmer, what’s wrong?” Catra asked, voice soft as she scrambled to get up on the floating mattress.

For a moment Glimmer just looked at her, startled and wondering if it was a dream before Catra pulled her into a hug. This time when her eyes burned Glimmer let the tears fall. “I can’t believe I hated you!”

Catra chuckled as she held tighter. “Wow, thanks. Love you too.”

“Shut up!” Glimmer didn’t bother to back that up as she tried to nuzzle directly into Catra’s heart. “...I missed you.”

Catra’s tail thumped on the bed as she kissed the top of Glimmer’s head. When she tried to make space, Glimmer held on tighter. Catra whispered, “Hey. Hey, come here.”

Glimmer pulled back enough for a few tears to be wiped away. Taking comfort from the soft, fond smile on her wife’s face.

“I rushed back to get here before everyone else you know? Couldn’t stand the thought of camping out when I could be here instead. The idea that I could be here? With you? Irresistible.” Catra kissed her nose before adding, “And you know my willpower to resist things I want is, like, zero.”

Glimmer gave a weak laugh through her tears, gingerly fake punching at Catra’s stomach. Her laughter got stronger as Catra pulled a horrified face and gripped at her chest.

“Murder! I rush home just to be slain and not even in a sexy way? What the hell?”

“It was an act of passion, I blacked out officer I swear.” Glimmer wiped the last of her tears away before leaning in again for a hug. Which was not returned. She whined as pitifully as possible.   
  
“You kill me, and now want cuddles? Glimmer, you’re really bad at this.”

“I’m tired,” she groaned, “I haven’t been able to sleep with you okay? Let me have this!”

“Tch, I leave for the longest three weeks of our lives and you get spoiled. I warned you.” Catra still happily pulled them both down before curling up, despite her tone.

It was the best night’s rest Glimmer thought she’d ever had.


	2. YoU KiLLeD mY MoM???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inviting Angella over for board game night was, in retrospect, not a great idea.
> 
> Add. Tags: Modern AU, Dialog Heavy, Short, Crack Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the Day 3 prompts together, not a great organizational choice but I feel better!

“You killed my mom!”

“Glimma, it’s quite alright, it’s just-”

“Damn right I did, you’re next princess!”

“I-oh, is this the competitive side of your-”

“YOU KILLED MY MOM?! IN MY OWN HOUSE?!”

“Glimma! There’s no need to ye-”

“I’d kill her anywhere to win!”

“...I’m leaving.” Angella retreated to the kitchen where Adora and Bow had been watching the game from a safe distance. “They didn’t even notice did they?”

“Oh no,” Bow laughed, “and at this point we should just leave. I promise they won’t notice.”

“Why would we need to leave?”

“Oh, you know, no-no real  **reason** it’s just-” Bow stuttered.

“They’re gonna start sucking face,” Adora said, “massive sloppy makeouts. I tried staying once, I was scarred.”

“Massive sloppy- oh goodness. I suppose we, I don’t need to see this!”

“This way Ms. Moon,” Bow helped direct Angella out despite her hiding her eyes. Although it didn’t stop him from whisper shouting, “Adora! Tact!”

“What?” Adora asked at full volume before lowering her voice. “It’s true Bow, she should hear it from us first!”

“That’s-”Angella stumbled over the doorstep before finally uncovering her eyes, “That’s kind of you Adora, but I think no one should have to hear that. Ever. Purse?”

She held her hand out and Bow nearly bowed as he put it in her hand.

“Thank you Bow. Adora. It was enjoyable while it lasted.”

“OH YEAH?”

“YEAH!”

“PROVE IT!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

There was a faint crashing sound from the living room, and Angella shook her head. “I’m not replacing that. Farewell.”

“Goodnight Ms. Moon!” Adora waved and shifted to try and cover the window.

Inviting Angella to play board games with them had been a  **very bad idea** in retrospect.


End file.
